1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an engine's cylinder, and more particularly to an engine's cylinder having a layer coated with nano-gold and nano-titanium to the inner wall thereof. An excellent catalysis can be achieved due to the fine structure and the surface effect of the nano-gold and the nano-titanium as catalyst. This ensures a desirable increase of the engine's output efficiency, a chemical conversion of poisonous wastes like carbon-monoxide (CO) and nitrogen oxides (NOx) to non-poisonous carbon-dioxide (CO2) nitrogen (N2) and oxygen (O2), respectively, and an effective reduction of temperature within the cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
It's inevitable for the internal combustion engine to produce incomplete combustion due to the structural factors in use of gasoline, diesel or machine oil, lubricants. This results in increase of fuel consumption and reduction of horse power. Meanwhile, more poisonous gas emissions arise so that environment pollution becomes more and more serious. In addition, a high temperature is created in the combustion process, and this will negatively affect the engine's service life.
Gas emissions from the engine after combustion contain a bad smell which is hardly endurable by people. However, solutions thereto have been lacking for a long period.
Nano-structure has been valued recently. That the lotus can't be contaminated even coming from silt is due to nano-structure of its surface. The silt is not attached to its surface, and drops of water roll over its surface and won't be scattered. With the development of the new technology, artificial nanostructure materials have been developed, and the nanostructure will bring us into a new nano-age. For example, copper is a conductor while the nano-copper is however a non-conductor. The activity between micron and nano scale photocatalyst reaches 1000-times difference due to surface area difference. Therefore, the application of the nanostructure is a new continent for human beings.